Rivers of Blood
by Karakin
Summary: evoUnderworld xover A vampire joins the Xmen and brings behind her adventure and old friends but will she live long enough to save her people ON HOLD
1. A new mutant old friends

RIVERS OF BLOOD  
  
Kitty ran down the hall toward the study. She was late and the Professor said he hand to introduce a new mutant to them. When she reached the Study door she stopped took a breath and opened the door she saw everyone was there already. When she closed the door the room was plunged in to a semi- darkness the only light came from the fireplace and a few lit candles. "Come in kitty we've been waiting for you." The professor told her as she went to stand near Logan. When she looked at the professor she saw half hidden in shadow was a person, Kitty couldn't tell weather the new mutant was a boy or a girl due to a long black cloak they wore. "I've already told Miss. Harker about our school and all of you, now introductions must be made." The Professor said. As the leader Scott stepped forward and offered his hand "I'm Scott Summers or you can call me Cyclops." He said still holding out his hand. The young women looked at Scotts hand then placed her hand in his and shook .When Scott looked at her hand he saw it was ghostly pale but that's not what made it strange. Though you could see it her hand was transparent (half invisible). When she saw what they were looking at she withdrew her hand quickly. Kurt stared at the young mutant her intro to all of them reminded himself of the first time he had met a member of the group. How worried he had been that they would treat him like everyone else had calling him a demon. Intros went around the room each person giving their name and code name. Kurt stayed half invisible in the shadows so not to scare the newbie. When the intros were done the new mutant lowered her hood to show a face that was as pale as death she had pure black hair that was tied in a bun at the back of her head, the girl looked to be about 14 or 15 she wore tinted sunglasses even though it was very dark in the study , if you looked at her ears you could see the were pointed like Kurt's. And like her hand her head was transparent. " My name is Cruz." She said as she looked around the room when her eyes came to the corner where Kurt was hiding she stopped. Her eyes looked as though they had widened but it was hard to tell since she was half invisible and was wearing sunglasses. Then her face broke in to a grin that showed her two front teeth were longer then the others and ended in a sharp point just like a vampires. "Well of all the places I thought I'd meet up with you here wasn't one of them Kurt." Cruz said as she stared at the blue mutant. " Have we met before?" Kurt asked coming out of the shadows "What you don't remember?"  
  
Kurt thought back.  
  
Kurt sat in the trailer he shared with Margil a close friend of his mothers and the only person who knew that the way he looked wasn't a costume. That was until now. Some how the Ringmaster and the village had found out now the Ringmaster wanted to place him in a freak show and the Village wanted to burn him to death. He knew the Ringmaster had someone waiting out side the door to grab him when he came out .What am I going to do he thought miserable. Then the Trailer door opened and in walked a girl ( same description as before except she's not transparent) Kurt backed in to the corner even more hoping the girl wouldn't see him. She Did. The girl walked over and knelt in fount of the younger child "It's ok I'm here to help you." she said kindly, Kurt looked up and asked "Really?"  
  
"Really" she answered "My name's Kao (Cruz) what's your name?" she asked "Kurt" he answered "Well Kurt I know a way to get you home but you have to come with me OK." She said staring him in the face Kurt gulped then nodded. The two got up and Kao took Kurt's hand. She led him out the door where Kurt and Kao pulled up their hoods to protect them from getting wet (It's raining).Kao and Kurt began to run they ran in to the forest and didn't stop until Kao slowed down and then came to a stop she cocked her head as though listening to something. "They know your gone." She told Kurt .Kao turned around and crouched down to Kurt's level. "OK Kurt I Need you to do something for me ok I want you to close your eyes then think about your parents house as hard as you can don't think about anything else are you doing that Kurt?" she asked He nodded "OK now I want to think about how much you wish you were there right now if you do that everything will be fine." He nodded then with a "Bamf" and a cloud of smoke he was gone. Letting out a sigh of relief she turned and continued to run.  
  
Kurt came back to the present " It was you but." his voice faded away Kao or Cruz or what ever her name was didn't look a day older and that had been almost six years ago. Kurt was at a loss for words. "So you and Kurt have met before" the Professor asked after seeing the memory in Kurt's mind. Kao which was her real name nodded "Yeah but that was almost 6 years ago and you don't look a day older!" Kurt burst out then he paused thinking " Wait is that part of your power?" he asked the truth just dawning on him. Silently laughing Kao nodded. "Um like would someone mind telling us what's going on?" kitty asked. Together Kurt and Kao explained about their first meeting. Afterward each mutant showed Kao (as she now wanted to be called) an example of his or her power. When asked about her power Kao explained "I have many different little powers none stronger then the other." After thinking for a moment Kao listed off a few that included Healing, Heightened senses and sometimes she was able to see the future. When asked about being Transparent she told them quietly "That is a power you'll find out about soon enough." No one pushed the matter seeing that Kao didn't want to talk about it. "Well since you and Kurt already know each other how bout you share a room besides darkness doesn't bother Kurt." Kao had explained that because of her heightened senses bright light bothered her and that she saw well in the dark. No one minded the two sharing a room so Kurt and Kao dropped off her bags then Kurt showed her around the mansion as the two talked about what they had been up to for the past 6 years.  
  
OK how was that this is my first fic so I need reviews also could someone please tell me what a Mary-sue is I'm very new at this so I don't know what it is I'm making this an Underworld/X-men slash my story takes place post underworld and after mutants have been discovered no this is not a Kurt/Kao fic and X-men doesn't belong to me please review because the more reviews I get the faster I update please answer my question and RR  
  
IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN UNDERWORLD THEN GO SEE IT THAT MOVIE IS THE BEST 


	2. The story of a vampire

RIVERS OF BLOOD  
  
Hey everyone get RR .for those of you who don't know this is an X-men/ Underworld slash  
  
The story of a Vampire  
  
Kao lay in bed asleep. Suddenly Kurt, Kao and the other students were awakened by the alarms going off someone had broken in to the mansion. Each X-men were up and out of bed in a second. Kurt and Kao teleported in to the front hall where they saw a group of maybe 10 or 11 men dressed in masks and carrying guns spreading out in to groups the two teleported back into the upstairs hall where the met up with the others. "There are about 10 or 11 of them." Kurt gasped to the team "and they have guns." Each of the team members split up in to pares of two (or in Wolverine's case one)  
  
Nightcrawler, Kao Jean, Cyclops Storm, Rogue Wolverine Shadowcat, Beast  
  
Kitty and Beast went to collect the younger students and bring them somewhere safe. Well the others went to deal the bad guys. Storm and Rogue crept up on three of them. Storm put two out of action by hitting them with a lighting bolt and Rogue dropped the other.  
  
Scott hit two of them with his blasts knocking them to the ground where Jean picked them up and threw them out a window.  
  
Logan came up on three of them quiet as a cat the first one's neck he broke making the other two turn where Wolverine stuck both his claws in to their hearts killing them.  
  
Kurt and Kao came up on two of them. Kurt grabbed one teleported to the ceiling and then dropped the man. When the man hit the ground Kurt was sure he heard a couple of the mans bones break he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Kao ran head on at the last one he opened fired but she was so quick he couldn't hit her. When she reached him she began to run up the front of his chest then she kicked her foot under his chin and kicked back breaking his neck. Kao flipped over backwards and landed on her feet. The rest of the team met up in the front hall tallying up how many they had injured or killed in all it came to ten. Jean went in to the kitchen to call the police. The team mingled around the hall checking that every one was ok. Kao went to lean against a tapestry but suddenly she felt a force slam in to her back and an arm around her neck then she felt a knife pressed against her throat. The others started forward but the man holding her said "Don't move if any of you move she dies." And as though to prove it he pressed the knife harder against her throat. No one moved "that's what I thought that you would do anything to protect a fellow freak. Then in a voice that sounded strange and echoing Kao said "Now that's your biggest mistake thinking that I need them to protect me." Suddenly Kao whipped around and dug her sharp teeth in to the mans neck sucking the blood from his veins. Everyone took a step back. Then the man fell to the ground, Kao threw back her head they could see blood on her fangs. She plunged back down drinking more of the mans blood and the more blood she drank the less transparent she became. when she was finally finished she looked just like Kurt remembered non see through. Kao turned around to see every one staring at her in shock and fear, looking down she said "I guess I have some explaining to do" she walked toward the stairs and half way up stopped and sat down. She drew one knee up to her chest resting her chin on it then wrapping her arms around her knee the other leg she rested on the step below her. Every one settled around her waiting for her story. Looking off in to distance she started "you've no doubt all heard the stories about vampires one in particular named Count Dracula... he was my father one of the most powerful and oldest vampires. A book was written about how he was killed by a couple named Harker and a Dr. named VonHousing. But not all of the story is in that book it doesn't write about how his wife was also killed but his daughter escaped. How it all happened I do not know I had fled that night not wanting to become what my parents were...killing machines sucking the blood of every human in sight. I traveled the world for years after that meeting new people along the way, but I had to be careful for at that time my people (the vampires) were in the middle of a war that had been raging for the better part of 500 years. A blood feud between vampires and lycan." Seeing their blank looks she added in "Werewolves." Then she continued "Even now my cousin Selene fights in that war. A war so old that no one knows how it started. My father being the oldest and the strongest was one of the council members a group of three of the strongest vampires. So I soon found out that they (lycan) would come after me as soon as they found out I was gone. Because my father and mother being two of the strongest made me even stronger therefore if the council fell all power came to me. If I had stayed I probably would have become one of the strongest. But I didn't want that, the fate of my people on my shoulders so I left. I visited my cousin many times over my travels. She's a Death Dealer. It's a group of vampires that hunt and kill off lycans one by one. I came here thinking that I could start over no one would have to know about my past here everyone is different I would fit right in. to you I look 14 maybe 15 but in truth I'm over 600 years old. I would stay but I can't not now." By now tears were streaming down Kao's face. Kao stood up thinking she would have to leave she couldn't risk biting one of them. So still crying Kao ran down the hall and out the door.  
  
"Kao wait!" Kurt called out but Kao didn't listen. He started forward hoping to catch her but the professor stopped him "No Kurt she'll have to come back on her own." He said as he sat there thinking about the nights events.  
  
Note: ok what does everyone think? Yes Michael and Selene are in this fic their in the next chapter please please review I need to know weather to continue this fic or not the more reviews I get the faster I update so, please RR and yes I borrowed that scene from LXG please review 


	3. Vampire Flight and old friends

RIVERS OF BLOOD  
  
Ok what does everyone think so far? Sorry it took me so long to update my computer was broken for a week or something  
  
Vampire Flight and old Friends  
  
Kao ran down the street. She didn't know how long she had run for or where she was. Finally she stopped in a dark alley way and slid down to the base of the wall where she buried her head in her knees and cried. It had begun to rain and Kao could hear each rain drop echo off the walls. Then Kao heard a new sound echoing off the walls when she looked up she saw a man who looked to be in his mid twenties standing there a look of wonder on his face Kao didn't know who he was but she was sure she had seen him before then it dawned on her...  
  
10 years earlier...  
  
Kao sat on the edge of the bed her head in her hands. Images swam through her mind burning themselves in to her memory. Then Kao heard the door open she looked up to see her best friend and the closest thing she had to a family walk in. Remy or gambit as his friends called him was the only one who knew her secrets so far. He provided friendship and a place to stay Kao returned the favor by teaching gambit everything she knew about vampires she had told him all of their stories, powers and secrets. She had even taught him vamperina which was the language of the vampires. Kao sighed as Remy sat down on the bed beside her. "What is wrong mon chère? He asked staring closely at Kao "I had another vision" she said. Vision was the term the two of them used when Kao saw the future. "What happened in your vision?" gambit questioned Kao took a breath and began "I start off seeing me sitting in an alleyway it's raining suddenly I look up to see you standing there but I don't recognize you, your older much older we just stay there staring at each other until it finally dawns on us. Then it skips forward we're walking down the street when we come upon a fight. There's four lycans attacking two other people I assume they're vampires. Then it shows me four people you, a vampire and two others I don't know, it also shows me leaving in three days time under the light of the full moon."  
  
Kao can back to the present as her eyes focused on gambits face he was older now 24 if kao had counted right. It had been 10 years since she had seen gambit. Realization had also dawned on Remy's face as he held out his had to help her up. When Kao was on her feet the two of them hugged for a brief moment emotion wasn't really either if their styles.  
  
The two of them walked through the streets talking about the past. Kao talked about the past 10 years but she didn't tell him about the X-men she really didn't want to talk about the home she could have had. Gambit told Kao about his new mutant ability showing off by throwing a charged card in to a garbage can and causing the lid to be blown ten feet in the air. One thing gambit didn't tell Kao about was Magneto he preferred to let her do most of the talking. Then in front of them they saw two people being forced backwards by five wolf like creatures. Kao recognized the creatures to be lycans which meant the two they were fighting were vampires. Before gambit could say anything Kao had started forward to help the vampires. She heard his foot falls a beat behind her. As Kao raced forward she watched two lycans fall with four bullets in each of their skulls. Another was killed by the other vampire ( Or what Kao thinks is a vampire) the forth one went down when one of gambits cards blew up under it's feet. So the last one was left to Kao she came up behind her prey first kicking his legs out from under him when he was down to her height she quickly broke his neck. Kao looked around and found gambit when she was sure he was ok she turned her gaze to the two strangers. One was a man though she couldn't tell what he looked like due to a hood he had pulled up over his head, all she could see was his long black jacket along the back and arms she could see beautiful designs. It looked just like the jacket she was wearing now. Kao turned her gaze to the other vampire this one she knew. As Kao looked over the short black hair and dark purple jacket she smiled at her half cousin Selene. Selene smiled back the two came forward to talk "Well I'm surprised to find you here and with a man non the less." Selene said in vamperina "I could say the same of you Selene" Kao answered she turned to the young man again reaching out with her power she drew back almost at once sensing both Lycan and Vampire in this man. Keeping her eyes on the man she said quietly "He's not a vampire is he?" Kao noticed a strange look in Selene's eyes as she looked back at her cousin. "We need to talk."  
  
As the small group walked the streets Selene unwilling told Kao her and Michael's story. At the end Selene added more news "Marcus has also been turned in to a Hybrid when he woke he fled knowing that it is forbidden. Both our people run leaderless now." Kao turned to look at Michael again. He had removed his hood showing a blue face streaked with tan. He had pointed teeth, blacked out eyes, pointed ears and ear length black hair. Kao let out another sigh this had been an interesting night so far. Through Selene's story both men had remained silence. Kao sighed yet again on the one hand Selene was her cousin the only family she had left and Kao wouldn't betray her. But on the other hand Michael was something vampires had fought their whole live trying to stop a breeding of the species. In her mind Kao decided she would do nothing for the moment. Kao's thoughts were interrupted when Selene said "We need to find shelter it'll be sunup soon." Kao looked up at the sky to see the tiniest hint of orange in the sky "I know a place we can go" gambit said breaking his silence Kao nodded "Let me just get my stuff and we can go" Kao said as she began leading them toward the institute. Little did she know she was leading them to the biggest adventure of their lives.  
  
NOTE: Ok what does everyone think so far now you need to let me know if I should continue my story plus I need reviews lots of them because the more reviews I get the faster I update thanks a lot bye 


	4. The story of an acolyte

Hey everyone what do you think of my story so far. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far.  
  
The story of an Acolyte  
  
Kao lead the group up the street toward the institute. When they reached the gates Kao went to the side to enter the gate code. As the gate opened Kao turned to the group. When she saw Remy's face Kao knew something wasn't right. "Gambit what's up?" Kao asked as Remy stated up at the mansion "I can't go in there Kao." He answered "What why?" Kao asked. After a few minutes Gambit answered "Because I'm an acolyte" He said quietly Kao stared at Remy. How was Gambit the bad guy in this war? Her thoughts were interrupted by Selene "what's an Acolyte?" she asked. Kao explained about the different mutant teams well Remy avoided her eyes. When she was finished explaining Kao turned her attention back toward Gambit. "How could you Remy I thought of all people you would be against him the most." Kao exclaimed "I don't work for him by choice!" Gambit snapped "I've never heard of anyone who could make you do something Remy Lebeau!" Kao snapped back Gambit sighed he knew he wasn't going to win this battle. Glancing back up at the mansion he sat down on the curb and motioned for the others to do the same. "Kao if I didn't join him I would have been as good as dead but I'll have to tell you the whole story for you to under stand, a couple months after you left my powers began to grow I couldn't control them, I began charging anything I touched. A little while later a man named Magneto came told me that he knew all about my powers and that he could help me gain control over them." Remy paused apparently thinking then he continued "I left with him over the next couple of months I began to gain control. When I finally had complete control Magneto told me he had a permanent group of mutants working for him and he asked me if I wanted to join I asked him what they did he explained that when humans learned of us they wouldn't accept us so he was creating a team of powerful mutants to help him bring on mutant supereraorty and wipe out humans. I thought it over for a while but in the end I still didn't agree with him so I told him I wasn't going to join. He seemed to take it well, even offered for me to stay the night and celebrate the control I had over my powers. I agreed the next morning I work up with this around my neck." Gambit pulled back the collar of his shirt to show a metal band going all the way around his throat. When he had replaced his collar Gambit continued his story "I knew Magneto had something to do with this so I demanded what this was all about he told me that if he couldn't gain my loyalty by choice he would take it by force. I was furious that night I ran the next morning he dragged me back using his power over metal to make sure I came quietly. We traveled to his base up here. I met his other acolytes some of them were loyal to him by choice; there were others like me who had metal bands around their neck. We knew he wasn't lying about killing us but we found out the hard way. One month later a mutant named Ivy said she was leaving and he couldn't stop her. That day he killed her choking her to death he told those of us who weren't loyal, that this was the fate that would come to us if we tried anything stupid." Gambit finished his story in a daze as the images from those days flashed through his mind. Kao paused before saying anything "Maybe the professor could help you Gambit there has to be something he can do" Kao said staring intently at Remy "I've though about that option but the acolytes have been fighting the X-men for so long they'd probably blast me into the ground before I got two words out." He said thinking about the many times he had thought about going to the X-men for help. Kao hesitated she looked at the shirt she had on under her jacket on the shoulders were two X's if she couldn't face the X-men for herself than she'd do it for Remy. "They might not accept you but I'm an X-man too and that must count for something." She stated. Kao and Remy stared at each other for sometime "I hate to break this up but the sun is rising." Selene said staring at the now lightning sky. Kao whipped around to see the darkness slowly disappearing. She turned back to Remy "I'm sorry Gambit but right now we don't have any choice I'll come back tonight." She said staring into Gambits red on black eyes. Kao turned to enter the mansion grounds "Wait ...I'll come with you." Remy said much to Kao joy even though Selene and Michael would be coming with her Kao knew she'd need Gambit at her side. Kao pulled her hood up closer around her face as did Michael. She took a breath before opening the door.  
  
To bad for Kao that at that moment kitty had just walked in to the front hall. Shadow Cat being one of the many students who couldn't get to sleep after the episode last night. Kitty walked in to the front hall to hear the door open and close. Knowing that everyone was in the mansion Kitty peaked her head around the corner to see standing in the hall was Gambit and three others she didn't know. Assuming that they were all acolytes she hurried down the hall to try to find someone else who could help her. The first X-men she came upon were Kurt and Bobby. When she had whispered out her story they agreed that kitty would get the others well Kurt and Bobby went to slow them down. The two teleported behind the group who were upstairs heading toward the professors office. Bobby iced up as he sent a wave of ice at the feet of the intruders freezing them to the floor.  
  
Kao felt a wave of coldness wash over her feet. When she tried to keep walking Kao saw that her's and her friend's feet were frozen to the ground in a large patch of ice. Iceman she muttered to her self. Kao looked down the hall way in front of her. Then turned to see if he was behind them but her view was blocked by the three adults who were trying to free their feet much to their success. Selene had taken out her gun and began blasting the ice, Michael being the powerful hybrid he was just ripped his feet out of the ice, well Gambit just charged up a few card and blew the ice apart. Well Kao was left trapped in the ice as the three adults turned to face the on coming X-men. "How did you get in here acolyte?" Scott asked "I let him in, now will someone get me out of here." Kao said in Vamperian so only Selene, Michael and Gambit heard her. "Sorry Kao." Gambit said as he charged up a few more cards and blasted the ice around Kao's feet. Remy turned his back and stood facing the X-men. Koa bent down to wipe the ice off her pants when she saw out of the corner of her eye a spike fly through the air toward Selene. "Get down!" Kao yelled as she reached to grab the spike out of the air. To bad though because Kao reached over too far and instead of grabbing the spike it went straight through her hand. Kao let out a yell of pain as every one turned to look at her. Now Kao had lost her cool, she grabbed one end of the spike pulling it out through her hand with another yell of pain. Kao dropped the spike and cradled her hand against her chest as she came between the two groups. "Stop it the both of you." Kao hissed at the two teams as she pulled down her hood. This was answered by gasps from the X-men. "Kao!?" Kurt said uncertainly "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kao began to speak but she was interrupted by Scott "So you've gone and joined the acolytes have you" he stated staring intently at her "Of course I haven't!" Kao exclaimed as her hand slowly began to heal. "Then what are you doing with them?" Scott asked assuming that Selene and Michael were Acolytes "They aren't acolytes their vampires." She hissed at Scott "And Gambit isn't an Acolyte either."  
  
"Yes he is!" "No he isn't" This no doubt would have continued but Michael tapped Kao on the shoulder "Is he a Hybrid?" Michael asked in Vamperian. When Kao followed his gaze she saw he was staring at Kurt. Kao laughed as she explained Kurt. The others were all staring at her and Michael. "What's so funny?" Kurt snapped knowing that they were staring at him "Nothing it's just that Michael thought that you were a Hybrid." Kao said trying to lower the tension in the room. Selene saw their blank looks "It's a cross species." She supplied helpfully. To show why he thought Kurt was a Hybrid Michael lowered his hood. The four were spared further questioning because at that moment the professor decided it was time to talk with the group of four  
  
OK I know that chapter sucked but I had to find a way to get them into the house. Thanks to the one person who reviewed. I've decided that I'm not going to update until I get another review.o ya sorry it took so long to update 


	5. We walk in Darkness

Thanks so much to those of you who have updated. It helps me a lot here's another chapter hope you like it  
  
We walk in Darkness  
  
The four let themselves into the professors' office. He was sitting in front of a small group of chairs. "Please sit" the professor said as he motioned for all of them to sit. Kao sat on the edge of a chair well the others remained standing taking in their surroundings. "So you wanted to speak to me Kao" the professor asked as his eyes slid around the room taking in the two unknown figures, Gambit and then back to Kao. Kao took a deep breath, let it out and than began. "I wanted to speak to you about myself and my friends." She said. "Would you mind introducing me to your companions first Kao?" the professor asked. Kao nodded and then introduced Selene, Michael and an already known Gambit to the professor. She explained their situation including the metal band around Remy's neck and why Selene and Michael were on the run. The professor looked closely at the collar as Gambit told him the same story he had told the three vampires. Kao also apologized for last night, much to her relief the professor didn't seem angry when he told her that was what his students had come here for to learn to control their powers. "I would gladly allow you to stay here but I must speak with my students first since this is their home to." The professor told them as he wheeled toward the door. The four remained seated knowing that the professor was going to speak with his students. "Koa aren't you coming?" the professor asked when he had reached the door "What why?" she asked confused "You are still an X-man Kao no matter what happened last night of what will happen tomorrow." Professor X said quietly. Kao sat gaping for a moment then she looked down "it isn't my place." she said. But the professor wouldn't let the subject go after some debating Kao finally followed him down the hall and into a room where the team was already seated and waiting. Kao took a seat apart from the others. The professor explained the situation to the X-men but Kao noticed that he left out Gambits reason for being there. No doubt he wanted either herself or Gambit to explain. When the professor had finished the debate started. Kao stayed out of the conversation seeing some members of the team shoot her strange looks. Kao didn't speak until the subject of Gambit came up. "The others at least have a good reason for being here but why is the acolyte here?" Scott asked glancing over at Kao. Now Kao knew it was her turn to speak "He's here because I brought him." She said standing up "Yeah well how do the two of you know each other acolyte buddies together that's why the two of you were talking in that weird language ." Scott sneered. Kao look as though she could have hit Scott right then and there but she stopped herself "Gambit and I go back a ways 15 years in fact and that language is Vamperian the vampire language I taught it to him and I've told you before he's not an acolyte." Kao hissed at him "He is an acolyte!" Scott snapped annoyed that Kao wouldn't admit that Gambit was the enemy. "Acuity Scott he isn't." the professor said simply "What!!!" everyone yelled in union staring at the professor. Kao smirked at the shocked look on Scott's face. "But how can he not be an acolyte professor?" Jean asked just as shocked as everyone else. "Kao would you like to explain?" the professor asked as everyone's attention turned back to Kao. "No let Gambit tell his own story" she said looking the professor straight in the eye. The professor nodded and contacted the others with his TP  
  
A minute later Gambit, Selene and Michael entered the room taking up places around Kao who had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring around the room daring anyone to make a comment about any one member of the group. After Gambit had told his story the room sat in a shocked silence. Most of the X-men didn't know what to think. Well others had made up their minds to either accept the group or not to. After wards the professor used him TP to see what everyone thought about the situation. After he had seen everyone's opinion the professor made his decision "You may all stay but you must follow the rules that were set down for everyone in the mansion." The professor told them. Each person in the group nodded showing that he or she understood. Kitty stood up to stretch and to open the curtains. She didn't know why they were closed in the first place. Kao saw what Kitty meant to do "Kitty don't!" Kao called out but it was too late Kitty was already opening the curtains. Lucky for Selene and Kao that they were close to the door (and fast). The two were out of the room before any damage was done. Kitty turned around to find more then half the room looking at her as though she had just done the stupidest in the world the rest of the room was looking to where Selene and Kao should have been. "What?" Kitty asked seeing the looks everyone was giving her "Don't you know anything about vampires!?" Rouge asked  
  
"I know they drink blood." Kitty said totally grossed out by that fact alone. Rogue rolled her eyes, well Gambit's shoulders shook with silent laughter not surprised that Kitty didn't know anything about vampires. Rogue got up and closed the curtains. Then she began to explain "Kitty you can't open the curtains because the sun light kills vampires."  
  
"What why!?" Kitty asked horrified that she could have just killed two people.  
  
"Because we are creatures of the night." Selene said. She and Kao had slipped in silently. "Because of what created us we are destined to remain forever in darkness." Kao added  
  
"And what exactly created you?" storm asked. Kao, Selene and Michael traded uneasy looks vampires secrets were rarely told to humans. Koa shrugged the three of them were hardly ones to follow tradition. All of them took seats as Kao told the story of The Sons of Covenis. After that story the four got into Selene and Michael's tale catching everyone's interest with the amazing way they told stories. Through out the story a few of the students had left still not agreeing with the professor's choice to let Gambit stay. Scott disagreed with the professor the most thinking that Gambit had tricked the professor some how. The other two were Rahne because like a wolf she didn't let new wolves into her pack easily and Sunspot for the main fact that by just powering up he could kill two of the people in that room.  
  
Kurt led the group down the hall toward one of the empty rooms. Oddly enough Gambit had been given a separate room that had a connecting door to the room that Kao, Selene and Michael shared. Kurt did a mental shrug maybe it was a vampire thing. When they had reached the rooms Kurt bade them good night and ported to his room copying the vampire by sleeping during the day. Almost everyone else in the house did the same.  
  
Over then next few days the X-men tended to avoid Gambit and the vampires which wasn't exactly hard since they slept during the day well everyone else slept at night. One day Kurt and Even were playing one on one football. Even was knocked backwards making him fall and shooting spikes out of his arms. To bad for the boys though because one of the spikes had hit the football ruining it. "O man what do we do now?" spyke asked. Kurt thought for a moment "Hey we have another foot ball in the spare room." He said  
  
"Yeah but isn't that where those vamps are staying?" Evan asked glancing up at the spare rooms closed window. "O yeah...well what if I just ported up there grabbed the ball and ported back down it'll only take two seconds." Kurt suggested. "Alright"  
  
"BAMF"  
  
Gambit sat leaning against the door that connected the two rooms. He had his ear pushed against the door listening for any sound from within. He had woken early there was about an hour or two before the sun set and Kao woke. From inside the room he heard a strange noise near the door "BAMF". That was the sound the elf made when he teleported which meant 'Kurt was INSIDE'. The blue boy didn't know why they weren't supposed to go in there. Making up his mind fast Gambit did the most insane in his mind... which was to open the door.  
  
BAMF. Kurt teleported into the room close to the connecting door. Right away he knew he shouldn't be there. In the middle of the room Kao, Selene and Michael floated in mid air. They were sitting cross legged with their hands on their knees. The room was filled with an eerie light and even though wasn't any wind the three's hair was floating around strangely. Kurt was about to port out when in one quick moment Kao's, Selene's and Michael's head whipped around to stare straight at him. He noticed that each of their eyes were glazed over with a different color  
  
Kao's eyes were Neon blue flecked with silver...Selene's were blood red flecked with black ...and Michaels were gold flecked with neon green  
  
Suddenly bolts of power began shooting around the room hitting anything that stuck out. Kurt felt a hand grab his shoulder and yank in to the next room as another bolt of power hit the wall beside his head.  
  
"What did you do now?" Gambit said jokingly as he pulled Kurt into his room. "I didn't do anything!" Kurt said shocked that Kao or even the others would attack him. Gambit stopped at the door out to the hall and listened. Through out the two rooms all you could was silence. "Uh-Oh" Gambit muttered as he pulled Kurt into the Hall. "Gambit what is it?" Kurt questioned  
  
"Run" was Gambits reply "What why?" Kurt asked "Run!" Gambit told him more urgently as he began running down the hall. Kurt follow suit. Suddenly the two of them were thrown off their feet as a huge explosion rocked their part of the house. The windows in eight different rooms shattered. Kurt grabbed Gambit's shoulder and teleported them outside to where Spyke and now some of the other students were watching the right side of the mansion, wondering what could have caused an explosion. Gambit looked at the sky it was dark enough for the vampires to venture outside. Gambit smirked here come the fireworks he thought to himself. Scott seeing him smirk had a feeling that Gambit would lead them to what had caused the explosion. "What do you know about this Lebeau?" Scott asked coldly  
  
"Remy had nothing to do with this." Gambit told him "But I would either ask Him..." Remy said jabbing his thumb at Kurt "or I'd ask them." He continued pointing to Kao, Selene and Michael who were jumping off the balcony and coming toward the gathering of mutants below.  
  
Another chapter finished thanks to those of you who reviewed it helps a lot. I'm doing the same thing, I'm not going to update until I get two new reviews .I want to hear what everyone thinks 


	6. Speaking of Friendship and Love

Hey everyone here's a new chapter can't wait for some more reviews so I can hear what you think thanks to those of you who did review here's a new chapter  
  
Speaking of Friendship and Love  
  
Koa, Selene and Michael stopped in front of the group. Fear, anger and relief showed in her eyes as she looked over the group making sure everyone there was uninjured. "Who was it?" Kao asked. Everyone knowing she meant who had gone in the now destroyed room. Kurt stepped forward unsure if that was a good idea.  
  
"What were you doing in there we could have killed you!?" Kao said, it was quite plain at how relived, scared and angry Kao was.  
  
"What? How could you have killed him?" Jean asked unsure of what had happened.  
  
Selene turned her attention to the worried faces of the students and began to explain "When a vampire reaches the age of 100 they don't sleep any more. We do something called meditation humans can do it to but for us it's different. If you're strong you can go deep within yourself and see things others can't. Michael sees the past, I see the present well Kao sees the future, each gift needs a certain amount of power. The only problem is we go so deep inside ourselves we are unaware of what is happening around us, so we have this power it detects anything living entering the room we are in, when something does enter we attack with energy bolts, then and explosion goes off disabling anything within the radius, it gives us time to get away from any possible danger. Myself and Kao are well over the age of 100 well Michael is stronger than us both." Selene explained as Kao looked at the ground.  
  
"I was afraid we had killed someone." Kao said quietly. Her anger was fading as fear and relief flooded her face, she looked up at the others.  
  
"I probably would be dead if it wasn't for..." Kurt stopped as he whipped around to stare at Gambit who had been quiet this entire time. "You... you saved me but why?" Kurt said in disbelief as everyone turned to stare at Gambit.  
  
Remy shrugged "Remy not the bad guy, we're not enemies anymore." He said simply surprising everyone. "Plus Remy know how much getting hit by one of those bolts hurts." Gambit added with a grin. A small grin appeared on Kao's face  
  
"I remember that." She said smiling but her smile disappeared as she saw Professor X, Logan and Storm coming toward them. Kao sighed here we go again she thought.  
  
Rogue stood on the balcony of her room staring down at Kurt, Evan, Sunspot and (much to everyone's surprise) Gambit as the four of them paired off and began to play basketball below her window.  
  
After Koa had explained what had happened to the house. She had gone off with Selene, Michael and the rest of the X-men teachers to collect any items that could be saved. Surprisingly Gambit had remained behind and watched as the last raises of the sun disappeared. Everyone else had gone off to what ever they had been doing (since destruction wasn't a stranger around the mansion). Kurt knowing he owed Gambit had invited him to play with them. They had all seemed a little nervous at first but Gambit's laid back personality soon lowered the tension and they were now talking like a group of new friends.  
  
And that's where they were now. Rogue watched as Sunspot and Evan headed in making it a one on one game between Kurt and Gambit. Emotions swirled through Rogues head as she watched the Cajun fake one way and then the other. She sighed; Rogue didn't know what to think. On the one hand she loved him no matter how much she denied it. But on the other hand she hated him though she didn't really know why. Rogue sighed again when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"You still love him don't you?" Selene asked as she came to stand beside Rogue.  
  
"What! I don't know what you're talking about." Rogue said as she turned to watch the game.  
  
"Come on don't play dumb with me, I can see the thoughts that have been going through your head these past few days." Selene told Rogue.  
  
"And what do you think your doing going into my mind." Rogue hissed turning to look at Selene.  
  
Selene shrugged "It's not like I wanted to see your thoughts, it comes to me in mediation." She said staring down at the game below.  
  
"Yeah and why are you looking at me in your mediation?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I don't chose who I see, it shows me what ever it wants. Most of the time I see something because I have something to do with it, I've seen his thoughts as well and most of the time he's thinking about you Rogue." Selene said quietly not looking up at Rogue.  
  
Rogue sighed she didn't really think she could hide anything from Selene. In the few days Kao had been here she had detected every lie told she had said it was part of her power. "I love him and I hate him." she said laying it all out for the vampire.  
  
"Why do you hate him?" Selene asked staring Rogue in the eye.  
  
Rogue thought about it "He's a thief and like the thief he is he's stolen my heart and won't give it back. But in the back of my mind I'm not even sure I want it back because I love him." She told Selene quietly  
  
"Then why don't you tell him that." Selene asked still staring at Rogue.  
  
Rogue thought about it before she answered "Because......because I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to hurt him, with my power I'm afraid that one day I'll forget and kill him, or he'll get tired of waiting for me to get a hold of my powers and leave for someone he can touch." She said unable to stop.  
  
"I've seen his thoughts Rogue he loves you more then he knows, Michael's seen past events between the two of you, I've seen present and even Kao has seen a few future events, it is uncertain if they will come to pass it depends on you and Gambit." Selene said "You know yours and Gambit's relationship is not unlike mine and Michaels." She added quietly  
  
"How?" Rogue asked shortly. Other people's opinions had begun to form in her head and Rogue was having trouble controlling the other thoughts.  
  
"Think about it two opposites teams, both from the other side, becoming confused about who's right, afraid of getting in to a relationship, you deny it but you know you love him, unsure about who to listen to, your loyalty says one thing well your heart says another. Something you have to remember Rogue is he's not the bad guy any more no matter what the others say. He's alone here of course he has myself, Kao and Michael but we're not mutants or even humans. He is making friends but...there are some here who still think he works for magneto... you know of whom I speak*." Selene said. Rogue nodded she knew, ever since Gambit had got here Scott had been furious ,and Rogue knew that Scott would make Gambit's life as miserable as he could.  
  
Selene turned to leave. "Wait Selene." Rogue called out "What should I do about Gambit?" she asked  
  
Selene stared at Rogue for a minute then she answered "Talk to him." She said then disappeared out into the hall. Rogue turned her attention back to the game outside and thought about the conversation she had just had.  
  
Gambit dribbled the ball up the court, shot and sunk it. "Your ball." He said passing it to Kurt. The two of them played silently for a few minutes before the two began to talk again "So how's Rogue been?" Gambit asked casually sinking another shot.  
  
"You mean does she ever talk about you." Kurt accused. Gambit shrugged and turned to shoot the ball again. "She still likes you, ya know." He said quietly catching the ball and spinning it on his tail.  
  
"How do you know moi ami?" Gambit asked crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the blue German.  
  
"Come on man your talking to Rogues fuzzy little brother here, I know ,there have been little clues plus the fact that I found her diary. There are tons of entries about you and what the other voices in her head say about it. It was weird the first time I read it everyone's thoughts on the different subjects were there mine, Kitty's, even Magneto's was there. And let's just say that every entire I've read had something about you in it." Kurt told the stunned Cajun.  
  
"Really she's written about Remy." Gambit said as he sat down on the pavement. He took out a card and began to chare and uncharged it as he thought about what Kurt had said.  
  
Kurt sat down next to Gambit and began to balance the ball on his tail. "You know you should go talk to her don't you." Kurt said staring up at the clear sky.  
  
"Remy know but chere been avoiding Remy." He told the blue elf.  
  
"It's because of her power, she afraid to get close to anyone she's afraid she'll hurt someone... Hey man don't you have to uncharged that." Kurt said pointing to the still charged card. Gambit quickly threw the card away where it blew up creating a burn mark on the pavement.  
  
"Ops"  
  
Rogue sat on one of the benches in the garden. It was 5am Rogue hadn't been able to sleep so she decided to come out here and watch the sun rise. On her way down Rogue hadn't seen any of the night dwellers as Michael, Selene, Kao and Gambit were now called but she knew they were around somewhere.  
  
Rogue sat there thinking about different things mainly the conversation she had with Selene. That's when it started other voices began to speak yelling out to be heard. Rogue rubbed her temples trying to quiet the voices "Shut up." She muttered but the voices only shouted louder. Rogue gasped they were taking over she could feel them fighting her. She fell to her knees clutching her head she was losing control. Then Rogue felt a hand on her shoulder and the voices stopped. She looked up into the red on black eyes of Gambit  
  
"You OK chère?" Gambit asked keeping his hand on her shoulder. He held out his other hand to help her up. When Rogue was on her feet she looked up into Gambit's eyes and began to cry. The two of them stood like this for some time with Gambit holding Rogue to his chest speaking softly to her and stroking her hair, Rogue hugged Remy crying in to his chest until she was out of tears. When she was done Rogue looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Remy." She said quietly holding back tears  
  
"Sorry for what chère?" he asked  
  
"I can't do this Remy I don't want to hurt ya and one little slip and I could kill ya I don't want to take that risk and one day your going to wake up and want to be able to touch someone and that can never happen with us it just can't..." Rogue began to mutter.  
  
Gambit smiled and placed his gloved hand under her chin raising it to look up at him. "Chère Remy don't care about touch all he needs is you Remy loves you chère and he ain't never going to leave you." He told her quietly as he stared in to her emerald eyes.  
  
"But I don't want to hurt ya Remy." She answered tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Remy not afraid chère." He said staring in to her eyes. "Try chère just try this Remy loves ya and he never going to give up on ya Mon chère. Rogue stared up in to his eyes seeing truth and love there. She began to cry again and buried her head in Gambits chest. Remy kissed the top of her head he loved her and he was never going to give up on her now. The two stayed like this even after the sun had risen.  
  
Kao smiled as she watched Gambit and Rogue hold each other. Beside her Selene and Michael also had grins on their faces the three of them had seen it coming. Michael and Selene walked back inside arm in arm. Kao smiled down on the couple one more time before turning back to the house focusing her thoughts on the days to come.  
  
Ok what does everyone think I need reviews flames, tips anything I'm not up dating until I get a new review. Yes my story is a Romy sorry everyone I'm not that good at love stories and this is my first story so bear with me. As you may have noticed Michael has a very little part in my story so if anyone can come up with something he can do please review. I know it's taking forever for me to update but I not getting a lot of reviews and the more reviews I get the faster I update. Plus I have a ton of homework so I don't have a lot of free time. 


	7. Freedom, Friendship and Love

Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed they help a lot. Here's a new chapter hope everyone likes it.  
  
Freedom, Love and Friendship  
  
Everyone noticed the change in the Southerner's moods over the next few weeks of course Koa, Selene and Michael knew why and Kurt had a good idea of what it could be. They others were more then surprised when Rogue didn't snap at them for every little thing and almost seemed happy.  
  
Later the others began to guess when they saw Gambit was awake during the day sometimes and Rogue seemed tired in the morning. To Scott this was one of the worse things that could have happened. As the weeks pasted one by one the X-men began to change their sleeping habits resting during the day and waking up at night.  
  
It started with just Rogue and Kurt. Then the others like kitty, Jean, Evan and some of the new recruits and ending in the adults the rest of the new recruits and Scott. In a time of two weeks the entire population of the house was night dwellers and it worked out find they still had danger room sessions, hung out, and practiced with Logan.  
  
Soon all suspicion toward Gambit and the vampires was gone except from Scott who held his belief that Gambit was some sort of spy.  
  
One night Gambit and Rogue lay on the grass looking up at the sky. Not far away Koa, Selene and Michael were showing the students different constellations and explaining what they meant to vampires and lycans.  
  
Rogue snuggled in to Remy getting closer to him. She let her thoughts wander and soon they found themselves on Gambit and the metal collar she had often wondered if Gambit would be trapped forever in Magneto's hold never to be free of it. He hadn't spoken about it since the time he had first arrived it no doubt bothered him. Suddenly it struck her... why hadn't she thought of it before.  
  
"Gambit the collar what type of metal is it?" she questioned urgently. If she was right Rogue might have found a way to free Gambit.  
  
"Remy don't know chère he think it might be iron why? He answered uncertainly figuring the collar.  
  
Rogue vaulted to her feet striding quickly across the grass toward the mansion. Remy followed after her, at a total loss for what his girlfriend was talking about. Up a head he could hear Rogue muttering to herself.  
  
"Chère wait up! What is it?" he asked catching up to Rogue. Rogue turned to face Gambit then he saw her eyes widen as she looked at the sky. Remy whirled around to see a metal orb fall to the ground.  
  
At first Gambit thought it would be Magneto or one of the other acolytes but when it opened up he could see it was empty, and he knew it was there for him. Remy turned to Rogue "Chère Remy has to go." He said looking into her large green eyes.  
  
"What! Why?" she asked glancing back and forth between Gambit and the metal orb.  
  
"If Remy don't go mag's will know something's up don't worry I'll be back chère it'll be ok, tell Kao what happened she'll know what to do." Gambit told her turning toward the orb.  
  
"Remy wait!" she called out grabbing his gloved hand.  
  
Remy's eyes flickered for a second before he turned back to Rogue pulling up his deck of cards. "Remy'll be back for her." He said as he handed Rogue the Queen of Hearts then he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.  
  
Gambit turned and vaulted into the orb which then took to the sky. She watched until it disappeared into the night sky. Turning her gaze away form the sky Rogue jogged over to Kao and the others.  
  
She quickly explained what had happened to Koa. After thinking for a minute Koa called out to Selene and Michael, explaining to them in their own native language then she added on some of her own ideas and instructions which Rogue couldn't understand.  
  
After she had finished talking Selene hurried in to the mansion well Michael headed off toward the gate. "What did you tell them?" Rogue questioned as the two of them followed Selene into the house.  
  
"Michael's following Gambit and Selene is going to listen in on what Magneto has to say by using her mediation." She explained as she and Rogue walked up the stairs. Rogue looked at the card she still had in her hand and smiled he would be back she knew it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remy felt the orb settle on the ground a few minutes later. He sighed time to face his demons, he thought bitterly to him self as the top of the pod opened up and he stepped out to find himself in one of magneto's many hideouts. Sabertooth and Quicksilver were already there as was Pyro and Colossus. as the orb disappeared, Gambit walked over to Pyro and Colossus.  
  
The three were those who didn't agree with Magneto and had to be forced in to working for him. They all glared at the master of metal as he entered the room his helmet and cape in place.  
  
"What is it this time Magneto?" Gambit asked bluntly  
  
"What can't a team leader call his acolytes together, does he need a reason." Magneto asked just trying to bother his unhappy team.  
  
"Come on mate saying we're not here for a reason is like saying we had a choice in joining you." Pyro snapped none of them were happy to be here and they were going to let Magneto know it.  
  
Unless one of magneto's orbs came after them the three of them were as far away from Magneto as they could get.  
  
A sour expression appeared on magneto's face, he ignored the comment as he turned his back on the group calling up a picture of the mall on his super computer.  
  
The Bayville mall has been staging mutant hate protests running any known mutant away...  
  
Gambit rolled his eyes he didn't have to hear any more, it was always the same, trash the place, scare off any humans stupid enough to try to stop them and that's when the X-men would come and stop them.  
  
Gambit smiled to himself inside his head the X-men a team of which he was now a member of. He looked back at Magneto man was the master of metal in for a surprise now.  
  
After Magneto had set out a plan he called Gambit over to him. The Cajun sighed he knew what was coming.  
  
"Now Gambit do we really have to be enemies I could remove the collar if you would only join me by choice." Magneto already knew what Gambit's answer would be but he liked aggravating the younger man by asking him ever time they met.  
  
Even if Gambit had answered differently he wouldn't have removed the collar that way the Cajun could see his mistake for not joining willingly in the first place.  
  
Gambit knew what Magneto was trying to do and he wouldn't let it happen. If Magneto wanted to try to mess with him he'd mess right back.  
  
"Aww... now Magneto I thought you just called me over so I could help you get your head out of your ass again." Gambit said with a smile. Gambit- 1 Magneto- 0. He watched with satisfaction as the look on Magneto's face changed from mock sincerity to fury. Suddenly a coil of barbed wire snapped out striking Gambit across the cheek. Remy could feel blood begin to pour from the shallow cut. He looked back at Magneto a defiant look in his eyes he wouldn't let Magneto get satisfaction from the little games he tried to play.  
  
When Magneto left Gambit gathered Pyro and Colossus and told them to meet him tomorrow night as he wiped blood away from the cut. They agreed and the three went their separate ways.  
  
Michael knelt in the tree nearest to the cave where he had followed the metal orb. It hadn't taken him long to find the orb and it had been cake to follow it from there. Now he waited here for Gambit. He watched as a blur of silver shot out of the cave and disappeared.  
  
Next Gambit and two others he didn't know emerged, they talked for a moment then split three different ways Gambit was walking toward him.  
  
When Remy passed under him Michael jumped lightly down. Gambit whirled around thinking it was Sabertooth or one of the others. But Michael emerged from the shadows coming to stand beside him.  
  
"How did it go?" Michael asked as the two began walking toward the mansion.  
  
"As well as could be expected mon ami." He said showing Michael the cut.  
  
"Ow... here stay still." He ordered pulling a cloth out of one of his many pockets. "Put pressure on it." Michael added handing him the cloth.  
  
"What are you the vampire doctor?" Gambit asked taking the cloth.  
  
"Well I was before I became this." Michael told him motioning to his head and body.  
  
They two walked in silence until the reached the mansion. There Michael paired off to go stand with Selene. Well Gambit headed toward Rogue and Kao.  
  
"What happened to you?" Kao asked tilting his head so she could see the cut on his face.  
  
"Magneto." He answered shortly.  
  
"Well come on sugar let's get that cleaned off then you can tell us what happened." Rogue said taking his hand and leading him toward the elevator that lead down stairs.  
  
"He's going to attack the Bayville Mall something about them staging mutant protests or something." Gambit told the small group before him as Michael applied the antibacterial.  
  
"We'll deal with that later but first I think Rogue had something she wanted to tell us." Prof. X said turning to Rogue.  
  
"Well before Remy left I kinda came up with an idea to try to get the collar off it's a little risky but I think it could work." Rogue told the group.  
  
"Well vhat's the plan?" Kurt asked who was sitting on the ceiling.  
  
"It kinda involves Kitty and Logan." Rogue said a little uncomfortable.  
  
"What are you getting at stripes?" Logan asked not sure of what he could do.  
  
"It's just if Kitty phased your claws through Remy's neck then made them solid when they hit the collar it would cut right through then we could get it off." Rogue explained seeing how absurd her plan was by the minute.  
  
Everyone stared at Rogue like she had three heads. Even Gambit was shocked by her plan was she trying to get him killed. But as he stared in to Rogues eyes he saw her begging him to trust her. He looked around the room at Logan who already had his claws and toward Kitty and Kurt who both looked uncertain. Then he looked back at Rogue and made up his mind.  
  
"Do it." He said unsure of what possessed him at that second.  
  
Rogue took his hand as kitty took a hold of Logan's arm then it began. The claws slid through his neck making Gambit nervous but Rogue took a stronger hold on his hand. They reached the collar but that's when the plan took a small detour, a few seconds before they were supposed to a small part of Logan's claws became solid cutting through his neck.  
  
It wasn't enough to kill him or even really injure him but it hurt like hell. And if you don't believe me try getting three metal claws pulled through your neck. Then they were through. Gambit bit his tongue as Jean used her TK to pull the collar apart and Kao pulled it off as the two half's spread far enough apart to go around his neck.  
  
Michael placed another cloth over the cuts on Gambit's neck. "Welcome to the free world friend." Michael told him in the vampire language. Gambit looked around the room to see Rogue thanking a grinning Logan and a slightly white kitty, Kurt grinned down at him from the ceiling as did Jean, Prof. X, Selene, Michael and Kao.  
  
He grinned back at everyone. Watch out Magneto trouble is about to come your way he thought to himself as he looked around the room again. Ok everyone what do you think and if you thought that sucked well that's your problem for not reviewing please review I'll take anything Tips, Compliments even Flames. But thanks to those of you who did review it helps a lot. As you can see this is more of an Evo fic than an Underworld one but don't worry for you Underworld fans the vampires will get more time in the next few chapters I promise. Please review thanks and I'm not reviewing until I get at least two new reviews Happy Easter everyone hope you have a good weekend 


	8. Just to inform

Hello everyone I know its been a long time I am just writing to say I have found a lack of intrest in my story from you the readers so unless I get some reviews asking for the reture of my story it will not be continuing please write me and tellme what you thought of my story Thanks a lot  
  
Karakin 


	9. Old Enemies New Friends

**OK I'm back from outer space thanks to those of you who reviewed it helped get this story back on its feet. Just to let you know some of the chapters may take a while to get up because I'm working on my other story called The Evolution Begins. Maybe you'll read it Wow I'm up to eight chapters I'm not getting a lot of reviews but hey maybe in the next few chapters. When I get three reviews from you get a special thanks so...  
**  
_Special Thanks to_... DemonRogue13 your reviews help a lot I can't wait for more  
  
**I need reviews because not a lot of people have reviewed and I'm not sure if people like it, well here's another chapter.  
  
**Old Enemies New Friends  
  
Gambit walked down the hall toward the professor's office. It was around 2 am so everyone was still up (2 am to all of them is like two in the afternoon.).  
  
Gambit looked up as he heard footsteps coming down the hall toward him. When he saw who was coming he sighed Kao, Selene, Michael and even Rogue had talked to him about Scott and the leader's thoughts about him.  
  
Well the vampires had warned him about Scott Rogue had gone one step further asking him (more like ordering him) to not get in to a large conflict with Cyclops. Gambit had agreed saying that if a fight started it would be Scott throwing the first punch.  
  
As the two passed by each other Scott swerved ramming Gambit in to the wall. Normally Gambit would have taken that as the first punch but he already had his revenge.  
  
Gambit had known Scott would try something like that, so when Scott rammed him Remy had charged his belt buckle.  
  
Three...Two...One...Boom!  
  
Gambit chuckled quietly to him self as he heard the buckle explode and a wave of laughter from the front hall.  
  
Gambit continued down the hall when he heard more footsteps behind him. Remy had expected it to be Scott but when he turned around he found Kao and Rogue coming toward him.  
  
Kao had a slight grin on her face well Rogue looked like a mother who couldn't get her son to behave. But when gambit looked in to her deep green eyes he saw an amused look and smiled at the approaching girls.  
  
"I thought you promised me you wouldn't get in to any fights with Scott." Rogue asked wondering why she had even tried  
  
Gambit shrugged "He threw the first punch." The Cajun said simply as he turned to knock on the door to the right of him.  
  
"Come in Remy." The prof. said before Gambit had knocked.  
  
"Does he get some kinda sick humor from doing that." Gambit asked as he opened the door and walked in Kao followed him in.  
  
"You may come to Rogue." The prof. called out the door to the uncertain Goth.  
  
"They're meeting me tonight." Gambit told the assembled audience which included Kao, Selene, Michael, Rogue and the professor.  
  
Gambit had relived the meeting with Magneto telling them about the attack on the mall and his secret meeting with Pyro and Colossus. Remy had offered to speak to the acolytes on the X-men's behalf hoping to get two new members to the group.  
  
"Where are you meeting them?" Prof X asked thoughts swirling through his head. If these two joined the X-men it would put magneto's team down to three members instead of six, which would disable some of Magneto's plans.  
  
"I'm meeting them in the park" Remy told the prof.  
  
"But there a couple things we would have to do before some of them could join." Gambit told the room thinking of what Magneto had hanging over Colossuses head.  
  
"What kind of things?" Selene asked as she stared at Gambit her eyes never leaving his.  
  
"With St. John it's the same thing you did with me just get rid of the collar, but it's different for Colossus...Magneto has his family hostage some where in Russia he can't and won't leave without them." He told them as he looked around the room to include everyone in the conversation.  
  
So after much discussion a plan was created.  
  
Gambit along with Kao and Rogue would go meet with the acolytes. Well Logan would take a few of the X-men to rescue the Rasputin family.  
  
From what Gambit had gathered over the years the family wasn't heavily guarded.  
  
"Are we all agreed?" the professor asked making sure everyone agreed on the plan. When no one said anything he nodded and they all left.  
  
Gambit leaned against a tree in central park shuffling his cards. Rogue was beside him lost in thoughts of the future.  
  
Kao sat in one of the tree branches above them staring out in to the shadows surrounding them.  
  
"Rogue." Kao said quietly nudging the girl with her foot "Their here."  
  
Rogue looked up to see the approaching acolytes, she put her hand in the air as Kao grabbed onto it and pulled Rogue in to the tree beside her. They had all agreed that Remy would talk to the acolytes and then Rogue and Kao would make their appearance.  
  
Gambit looked up at Kao's words and grinned at the two approaching acolytes.  
  
"Hey Remy what's up." Pyro asked putting his hands in his pockets as he looked around the park.  
  
"Remy has a proposition for you mon amiss." Gambit told the two as he put his cards in one of the holders on his belts.  
  
"Like what my friend." Colossus asked  
  
"Well what if Remy told you he knew a way to be free of metal head." Remy said slyly watching the two react to this news.  
  
Colossus sighed "I told you Remy I will not leave well my family is still in that mans hold." He said as he thought of his parents and his little sister.  
  
"No Remy means free for good your family goes free the collar gone what if could make that happen for the two of you." Gambit told the two smiling.  
  
"Are you serious mate free of Magneto for good?" Pyro asked hoping this wasn't some kind of sick joke.  
  
"Remy serious we be free for good." Gambit said as he glanced up toward the tree branches where his other friends were hiding.  
  
Both acolytes looked stunned for a minute before Pyro broke out of it.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for tell us what we gotta do mate." John said grinning as Colossus nodded beside him.  
  
Gambit nodded and then whistled the signal for Kao and Rogue to come out of hiding.  
  
Rogue grabbed on to a branch and swung down well Kao stepped off the branch and landed on her feet well Rogue landed in a crouch.  
  
Pyro and Colossus were stunned for a moment before both got ready for a fight of some kind. Colossus shifted in to his metal form well Pyro whipped out a lighter and formed a large fireball in his hand.  
  
Gambit raised his hands as a sign of peace.  
  
"Their friends mon amis their the ones who freed me." He said trying to calm the two.  
  
"What did one eye blast you in to the ground first?" Pyro asked seemly giving his opinion on the X-men leader.  
  
"Non Kao here helped me." Remy answered as he went in to story of how he had come to join the X-men. Rogue noticed that Remy left out how Kao, Selene and Michael were Vampires instead he called them quote 'an interesting kind of mutant.'  
  
The story spanned over an hour as Gambit told how he had run in to Kao and they had both helped Selene and Michael fight some enemies and how the four come to the manor and been welcomed.  
  
Kao and Rogue both added in their own parts through out the story but mostly left the telling to Remy.  
  
After the story was over Pyro, Colossus and Gambit had gone off a little ways to talk.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Rogue asked glancing over at the trio for again.  
  
Kao who was sitting in a tree again looked over at the group.  
  
"Probably if they're going to join or not." Kao said as she leaned back and closed her eyes thinking.  
  
Rogue leaned back against the tree glancing around the park. Then she heard a noise from her belt. Rogue and Kao both looked down to see her communicator light blinking.  
  
Rogue picked to little device off her belt and placed it next to her ear. The professor's voice filtered through.  
  
"Rogue the Rasputin has been rescued and will be arriving soon." He told her  
  
"Ok professor we should be back soon." She said glancing over at the small group again.  
  
"Good we'll see you soon." The prof. answered ad hung up.  
  
Rogue hung the communicator on her belt again and stood up.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kao asked looking at Rogue Rogue told Kao what the prof. had said as she began walking toward the trio.  
  
Kao jumped down from the tree as she followed Rogue over to Gambit, Pyro and Colossus. Vampire behind Mutant.  
  
When they were beside the group Rogue placed her hand on Remy's shoulder a silent request for him to let her in.  
  
When he had moved aside Rogue walked into the centre of the circle and turned toward the metal man.  
  
"Your family's safe." She told him simply  
  
"They should be arriving soon." Koa said looking at her watch.  
  
Colossus stared at the two females in front of him. Then he turned to Gambit.  
  
"No more talk, Remy I will come with you and if I am welcome I will join the X-men." Colossus said standing tall.  
  
Pyro looked between Gambit and the grinning Colossus "Don't even think about leaving me behind mates, I'm coming." He said  
  
"Well then it's all settled." Remy said business like "Let's go you never know what kind of bad people there are in places like this." He continued as a bad joke seeing how everyone here had a bad record.  
  
At the moment Pyro and Colossus were considered terrorists. Remy was still a thief no matter what anyone else said. Rogue had once been a brotherhood member and still pushed people away giving her the title as a cold person. And Kao well she went around drinking people's blood to live, enough said.  
  
Selene looked out over the grounds searching for any sign that Kao and the other had returned from their mission of recruiting the other acolytes. Michael sat behind her using human mediation so that no one would be injured.  
  
He opened one of his eyes to peek over at his girlfriend; she was in the same spot looking over the balcony at the grounds below. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
Selene moved around restlessly what was taking them so long. Usually Selene wouldn't be so nervous but she had to be in this case. Selene had argued about the prof. decision to let Kao, Rogue and Remy go on their own. The prof. took it that Selene was worried about her cousin but that wasn't the only reason. Kao was different then the others if only they were among vampires then Kao would be safe. But Selene had given up that chance when she had fallen in love with a lycan turned Hybrid.  
  
Kao didn't want the others to know about her about the prophecy it was a secret and none were to know about it. Then again a lot rided on Kao's shoulders not only the prophecy but if the elders were to die all power fell to Kao. She knew this, every vampire and lycan knew this, but Kao didn't want that power; not now.  
  
So she hid from the world of vampires. And as she ran a power struggle came about powerful vampire fighting for the chance to rule and there began another war. One between vampires and lycans and another between powerful vampires. She turned her back on the grounds and decided to try and see them in her mediation. She had to be sure that Kao was alright at the moment the young vampire was in charge since all the vampire elders were dead and that was something that could be very dangerous.  
  
**OK how did you guys like that chapter. What is this new prophecy Selene is talking about and will it come to pass? Read and find out also please review and tell me what pairings you all want. Please review I really need to know and I will not continue if I do not get any reviews. Do you want  
  
**_Pyro/ Amara Pyro/ Wanda Pyro/ other Colossus/ Kitty Colossus/other  
_  
**Their wont be much romance scenes with these pairings but there will be some parts so case your vote and please if you do vote tell me what you think of the story it won't continue if I don't get any reviews**


	10. Hide these Scars

**Hey everyone how are you liking the story so far if your enjoying it please review and tell me so if you don't like it please review and tell me so, I'll take comments, ideas even flames but it's your job to send them to me so here's another chapter how you enjoy it.  
**  
Hide these Scars  
  
Kao floated in midair just like she did every day. On this day for some reason she was having difficulty going in to her meditation form. She shook her head as though trying to clear something from it. Kao sighed as she let her thoughts wander to the last two weeks, Pyro and Colossus had been welcomed warmly by everyone but Scott who had refused to go along with any of this.  
  
Colossus had spent the rest of the night catching up with his once imprisoned family and many tears had been shed. Pyro had watched the reunion with mournful eyes he had no family to go to but he made no comment on the fact.  
  
Later in the early hours of the morning Colossus and Pyro had been led downstairs to the med bay and their long awaited freedom. Kao grinned at the memory it had been an interesting meeting.  
  
_Flashback  
  
Colossus stood still his face emotionless as Rogue and the professor explained the process, but Pyro did not.  
  
"Are you crazy Sheila!" John exclaimed as he backed away toward the door " No way you're trying to get us killed I know it!" he said backing away even more. Little did he notice that Remy had snuck up behind him.  
  
When Pyro's back struck a hard surface he looked behind him into the red on black eyes of Gambit. In one fluid moment remy had moved forward and placed his pyromaniac friend in a headlock.  
  
The two continued to grapple until John using his free hand whipped his lighter out of his pocket and opened it. Long snake like arms of fire shot out everywhere the people in the room ducked and dived avoiding the arms of fire.  
  
Rogue ducked under one of the arms running toward the two struggling teens pulling her gloves off as she went. When she stopped next to the two guys Rogue reached out and grabbed the lighter away from Pyro well at the same time she placed her hand against his cheek.  
  
Pyro dropped to the ground well Rogue opened his lighter a strange manic look in her eyes "Fire" she whispered "Fire is my own, my precious" she continued her eyes taking on a crazed look.  
  
"OK chere I think it time I take that." Remy said eyeing the open lighter in Rogues hand and knowing the kinda thoughts pyro had about fire or as John liked to call it 'his precious'.  
  
Remy snatched the lighter from rogue's hand and handed it off to one of the vampires.  
  
Getting the collars off after that had been easy, pyro had been knocked out at the time and colossus had just shifter to his metal form.  
  
End Flashback  
_  
Kao struggled to stay in midair the mediation would not come to her she knew why of course but had not said anything.  
  
_Flashback  
  
Kao stood on her balcony looking up at the night skies. It was beautiful night out. She looked down with a grin Remy and Kurt were playing their usual basket ball game on the court below. They had persuaded Rogue to join their game as well as pyro, colossus, 3 Jamie's and Kitty.  
  
Kao looked up at the sky again before an awful pain shot through her entire body. Kao dropped to her knees as her hands came up to her head. The pain was gone in a moment but her shock remained. Her eyes widened as she looked down at her arms both of them were completely gone she could fell them there but she couldn't see them. They were invisible. She scrambled backward in an effort to get away from this horror.  
  
It had happened before but not like this never like this. Kao looked down at her arms again to find them visible again. She let out a sigh of relief as she stood up and headed down stairs shaking her head.  
  
End flash back  
_  
It was happening again just as it had before. She needed blood. If she did not get blood it would continue to affect her like this turning her invisible as it progressed. Kao concentrated harder to stay in the air she would not let this sicking need control her. But Kao knew that she was fighting a losing battle no vampire had ever defeated this curse not even her father who had been the strongest of her kind, it was impossible.  
  
Kao opened her eyes and saw her entire body was gone invisible to the outside world. She couldn't stay in the air any longer as she let go and fainted falling to the floor below.  
  
Selene and Michael opened their eyes to see what had disturbed their mediation. Selene looked around the room and when she could not she Kao she dropped to the ground using her vampire senses to find her younger cousin. She knew what was going on Kao had showed the signs for days now but she had wanted to be sure before she confronted her cousin. It was a subject Kao would not speak of.  
  
"Michael get Gambit Kao's gone in to blood lust." Selene demanded. Blood lust was the term vampires used for this condition. Which happened when a young vampire was deprived of blood for too long.  
  
Gambit entered the room. Looking around the room for any kind of problem. When he saw Selene holding seemingly empty air it all clicked together. "I'll get Rogue." He said tearing off down the hall toward his girlfriends' room. They needed to get Kao somewhere safe.  
  
When Remy reached Rogue's room he banged on her door successfully waking her and Kitty. "What!" asked a very grumpy Kitty as she phased her upper body through the door to see who was banging on their door at two o clock.  
  
"There's something wrong with Kao we need to get her to the med bay." He said quickly said. Kitty disappeared into her room before she opened the door and stepped out rogue beat behind her.  
  
Kitty ran to get the professor. Well Rogue and Remy walked down the hall toward the vampires' room. As they turned the corner the two ran straight into Logan.  
  
"What are you both doing up at this hour?" he questioned. Of course Logan knew the two were dating and that's what made him even more suspicious.  
  
"There's something wrong with Kao." Gambit explained quickly. He knew the problem, but it wasn't hi choice if they should tell the x-men or not.  
  
Logan, Gambit and Rogue met up with Selene, Michael and the invisible Kao in front of the elevator.  
  
As the elevator began to it's trip toward the basement Logan asked "So what's wrong with her?" he said looking toward Selene for the answer.  
  
"It's called Blood Lust it only effects young vampires." She stated quietly her face and voice emotionless.  
  
"What tells me that ain't a good thing." Logan said looking back at Gambit, Selene and Michael. They three traded worried looks before the elevator doors opened.  
  
**So everyone what do you all think What is this Blood Lust thing and how will it effect Kao read on and find out. I would just like to let you know that I will not update if I don't get any reviews.  
  
_I WILL NOT UPDATE IF I DON"T GET REVIEWS.  
  
_It seems my story doesn't have a lot of people interested in it so yet again please review I need them.**


	11. SO sorry

**Rivers of Blood**

**Hey everyone I'm really sorry but I'm putting this story on hold for a while. My muse got arrested and now I either have to**

**Pay for his Bail **

**Break him Out **

**Or **

**Leave him there **

**Yeah so this story is on hold sorry to all my faithful reviewers and readers. I may continue with this story later but now I'm going to work on the rest of my stories.**

**Signed Karakin**


	12. Payer

**Prayer**

**Hello everyone who is reading this now, I'm not sure if this is allowed if it's not then I'm sorry but I needed to get this out.**

**Today is September 2, 2005 and right now hundreds of people in New Orleans need help, I'm not sure what we can do, many of us are teenagers and there is little we can truly do to help but I ask this…**

**If you can donate money to the Red Cross, raise money in you neighbour hood or find other ways to help please ,please do. **

**We all acted to slow and now people are dead, trapped or dying and they need our help.**

**No matter what religion or race you may be please send your prayers tonight, today and tomorrow out to those in need. Maybe our prayers will be heard and hopefully answered.**

**Over the past few years the world has been torn apart, maybe this is a sign that we need to untie together and find a way to help these people and everyone else in the world who is suffering.**

**I know that there is not much we can do but even the smallest gesture helps. The smallest amount of money or comfort or hope can help these people. To do this we must stand together and finally suffering may lessen.**

**I'm not a preacher or someone who sees the world as all sunshine and rainbows, I know there are many terrible things out there in the world but maybe working together to help these people could in the end help us all. **

**Who knows I'm just a small time writer but there are a lot of small time writers here and together we create one loud voice.**

**So please help what ever way you can, send money, get the word out to others or just pray for the lives of those in our world who are suffering.**

**Thank you **

Karakin 


End file.
